Star Trek: Hidden Frontier
Star Trek: Hidden Frontier (HF), arguably the longest-running Star Trek fan film project, is considered the "grandfather" of almost all modern Star Trek fan films. Although fan films have been produced for almost as long as there have been film fans, they were generally few and far between before the advent of home video. Only with the two-pronged revolution of digital video production/editing and the advent of internet distribution did they become something more than a curiosity to be shared by a few intimates. Produced on digital video, Hidden Frontier's sets are almost 100% virtual, using a green-screen chroma-keyed process to place performers into virtual settings. As is the norm for fan films, Hidden Frontier, produced by Rob Caves, is set within the continuity of a narrative of which its creators were fans: the era of the ''Next Generation'' series. Episodes revolve around the starship (a sister ship to the famous ), and its home base, Deep Space 12, in the Briar Patch, a wild region of space introduced in the film . However, what makes Hidden Frontier unique is the volume of episodes, and its focus on character relationships. The series incorporated gay and lesbian characters, and their struggles and relationships in the 24th century: a step Star Trek producers never took with the canon series, as it would have alienated most conservative elements of Star Trek's fan base. Episodes Season 1 (2376/2377) From the ashes of the Dominion War, the Federation meets the Grey, a powerful alien race. The USS Excelsior is assigned to a new starbase, Deep Space 12, which serves to protect the healing planet Ba'ku and the hidden frontier of the mysterious Briar Patch. Season 2 (2378) Conflicts with the Grey escalate as the Excelsior begins to explore the Briar Patch. Old enemies like the Dominion resurface, and new enemies, like the Orion Syndicate, appear amid ancient mysteries. Season 3 (2379) Deep Space 12 tries to repel a major Grey attack, political tensions rise among galactic powers in the Briar Patch, and a centuries-old antagonist appears at the center of a growing conspiracy. Season 4 (2380) Ancient and powerful artifacts are at the center of new conflicts among the Federation, Cardassians, Bajorans and Tholians in the Briar Patch. The crew of the Excelsior face their own personal tragedies. Season 5 (2381) For five years the Grey have stalked the Federation as Starfleet has plumbed the depths of the Briar Patch, discovering the powerful and ancient tetrahedrons. Meanwhile, the inscrutable Tholians have stepped up their own incursions in the Patch, bringing them to the verge of war with the Federation. Season 6 (2382) The Tholians make their move, and the galaxy will never be the same. New villains emerge, and new threats entangle the crew of the Excelsior in unexpected danger. Season 7 (2383) Thrown into a war with sinister enemies, Starfleet and the members of the fleet attached to Deep Space 12 fight for the safety of the Briar Patch and Federation. Shrouded by mystery and circled by villains with no remorse, the war is just beginning. Movies Two movies, crossed over with , exist. The second movie, Operation Beta Shield, acts as the pilot for a third Hidden Frontier universe spin off, Star Trek: Federation One. On september 2015, it was announced that Rebecca Wood, who played the role of President Vindenpawl in both Star Trek: Hidden Frontier and Star Trek: Federation One, will reprise her role in one of the future episodes of Star Trek: Guardian. See also *Hidden Frontier timeline External links *'[http://www.hiddenfrontier.net ''Hidden Frontier Productions website]' **[http://www.youtube.com/user/HiddenFrontier ''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier] on YouTube **[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0467491 Star Trek: Hidden Frontier] on IMDB ** Lost sources * * ''Star Trek: Reviewed'' articles *"Hidden Frontier" production group page at Star Trek Reviewed *"Hidden Frontier" fan film series page at Star Trek Reviewed *"Star Trek Odyssey" fan film series at Star Trek Reviewed, Odyssey is a sequel to the Hidden Frontier fan film series *"Star Trek: Helena Chronicles" fan film series at Star Trek Reviewed. Helena Chronicles is a sequel to the Hidden Frontier fan film series *"Star Trek: Federation One" fan film series at Star Trek Reviewed. Federation ONe is a sequel to the Hidden Frontier fan film series *"Voyages of the U.S.S. Angeles" fan film series at Star Trek Reviewed. Voyages of the U.S.S. Angeles is a prequel to the Hidden Frontier fan film series' Hidden Frontier Category:Star Trek: Hidden Frontier